Total drama all stars my way
by Thegypsybelle
Summary: shouter amount of contestants then normal Chris happy but not because someone got hurt what's up with Chris who is this new chick and why dose Zoey not like the new chick find out on this season of Total Drama All Stars My Way
1. Met the contestants

Hello and welcome to Total Drama All Stars My Way here come the victim... I mean contestants met Noah, Cam, Duncan, Sam, Zoey, Jo, lighting, Mike, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, and Gypsy *we go to a camera view of outside the Cabins after they settled in* "Hey dose anyone no anything about the new girl"asked Noah

"No dude, it's strange though Chris only having 12 contestants and only bringing one new contestant "replayed Duncan "There haves to be something wrong with her" "that's rude"said gypsy "I'm going for a ...um...walk anyone want to come" "no thanks " everyone said in unison "ok?" Gypsy said walked away

"Yo did you see that "Trent said "yeah she changed her clothes so what"said a confused Sam turning his attention back to his game "Sam what she changed in to was the new and in proved adventure kit" said cam "it just looked like regular clothes to me "said Sam "dude you had to look at the stitching it was the type stunt people use"said Trent "ok so shes going to do some stunts so what"said Sam "NEVER MIND"yelled Trent and Cam in unison "hey has anyone seen Manitoba's hat I can't find it"asked mike "that girl Gypsy had it" Jo said "why would she take ... "Hello campers met me at the dock for the first challenge NOW" "every time I try to talk god" groaned Courtney

*as the campers reach the dock they see gypsy talking the Chris and they were both laughing* "sorry to interrupted but the other contestants are here Chris"said Chef "ok teams are boys vs girls except mike seeing how we have more boys then girls mike is on the girls team... Ok let's get started take a sit on the bleachers that match the color of team... Ok so I will ask you guys embarrassing questions the person that goes with the question must hit there button if they don't they will lose a point first team to ten points wins something to help them in the next challenge got it" "sha yes now let's get started " said lightning "who wet their pants on the first and last day of pax ... Bzzzzz Sam u got one point for boys...( A.N. it would take forever to come up with all of these so let's skip to the last one) 9-8 last question for two people. who has been to Juve because of someone else" *sigh* Bzzzzzz "mike you went to Juve man I thought it would have been gothy" Jo said smirking *sighing gypsy hit the button* Bzzzzz "ok that completes the first challenge go eat lunch and get ready for challenge two"

all the contestants get up and walk to the cafe except Gypsy mike sees her "hey Zoey go in ill be there soon" "ok mike" *mike walks over to Gypsy* "hey Gypsy" "O hey mike sorry for taking your hat I just ...um though it looked cool" "Gypsy were friends you don't have to lie to me" *sigh* "ok well um you see I ... I have m.p.d! Like you!"Gypsy said and then looked down at her feet "I wanted to keep it a secret because I was bullied when I was younger and no one liked me I'm real shy and the only reason I'm talking right now is because my personalities think your someone I can trust" gypsy said so fast mike strained to make out what she had just said "ok well calm down enough to talk normally and Maybe you can show me your personalities sometime" mike said happily "ok Mike met me outside the cabins after everyone is asleep" gypsy said calmly "ok Gypsy will do by the way you can keep the hat Manitoba has another one packed in my bag"

*Gypsy puts on the hat and her eye turn from brown to orange but mike doesn't notice* "thanks mate I'm going adventuring save me some grub be back in 5" said Chien "sure thing"mike said walking in and looking outside before closing the door he saw Chien jump 5ft in to a tree and jump to another time. *skip 5 minuets* Chien walks in the cafe and sits next to mike, Zoey and cam sit across the table "Gypsy you do know because you were outside you can't get food now" said Zoey "oh I know Sheila that's why I got my mate here get me some grub"said Chien "here you go Gypsy I didn't know what you liked so I got you a stake btw the hat"mike said pointing to the hat "O thanks mate I forgot and thanks for the grub " *Chien takes off the hat and starts to eat quietly*

time skip to challenge "ok it's an obstacle corse challenge you have to try to keep the food you just ate down and because of losing, team boys has to do the spinner at the end" time skip after a lot of screams and vomiting we go to elimination blah blah blah ... "And the person going home to night is Lightning " "sha what me? you losing the best sha Man you sha got"

Chef throws Lightning in a cannon and shots him far away cameras go to mike and Gypsy out side the cabins everyone is asleep *sigh* " ok ready" "yes I can't wait to see if your personalities will be friends with mine" "ok met ... "

**Hey I hope you liked the first chapter let me just tell you now this story will only get better but I need your help tell me what you want review, pm, favorite **


	2. Treasure hunt part 1

Last time on total drama all stars my way we met the contestants found out some of their darkest secrets had an obstacle course what pain and humiliation will the contestants encounter today find out now on total drama all stars my way

Camera goes to Gypsy and mike out side the cabins "...And lastly is me mate names Chien the adventures Australian " *air horn goes off then the intercom comes on* "wakie wakie contestants met me at the docks in 1..2..NOW! last one at the docks gets a present haha met you there" *intercom terns off* "A present from Chris can't be good " said Courtney starting to run to the docks "well well come on mate let's beat these slow pokes"Chien said with a hand out for mike "I can do better then that " said Manitoba picking up Chien * literally 2 seconds later they were there *

*5 minuets latter the rest of the contestants showed up* "what took ya mates and Sheila's so long" said Manitoba and Chien in unison "but... you were and now ...how ...when did you get in front of us"asked a confused Sam "well you see mate you and the others are ankle biters me and the Sheila here were hoping trees"Manitoba Said as Chien took off her and Manitoba's hats off to let the originals take over everyone looked at cam "what I don't even understand that one and I'm the smart one"said cam "in dumbness terms it means that we used the trees as you fought for the ground to get here first"said Embluem (Gypsy's smart personality) everyone shook there heads still not understanding

"o well let's just move on now Chris my good sir would you kindly tell us what the next challenge is " Embluem said bowing as he asked Chris "I can do better then that why tell you when I can show you"said a smiling Chris "all in to the boat " said a excited Chris the boat took us to skull island "ok contestants today's challenge is simple a treasure hunt you need to make it to the other side of the island and get the treasure that will or will not help you in the night challenge" "Chris I hope you know what your putting us up against"said Embluem "of corse Gypsy why do you think I'm sanding you out there" "well first of all if my calculations are correct to night is the blue harvest moon and I didn't know if your I.Q was high enough to know about the blue harvest moon .. Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that part out loud"said Embluem nervously "well then if I'm not smart enough for you then you tell them about the blue harvest moon" "I will thank you once again I'm sorry and don't get mad you'll ruin your handsome face and that won't be good for ratings"

" ok so the blue harvest moon terns all the nice animals like rabbits in to evil monsters that want to kill you got that. ok let's get started"Gypsy said running in to the woods and fist pumping "there's something wired about that girl and I don't like it"said Jo

"hey gypsy wait up we got to work as a team"said mike looking around for Gypsy "ok mike" Gypsy said from be hind him "oh shit ... I ... I didn't mean to swear "said a up set mike " it's ok mike I should not have scared you like that it's my fault don't be up set and I'm the only one that heard it but if you still are up set then I will take what is coming to me" "what do you mean Gypsy... Take what's coming to you" asked a worried mike

"there you are come on we got the treasure chest now let's get out of here"said Courtney "ok but it's already sun set the moon will be up soon ... To late it's up"Gypsy said scared "why are you scared gypsy it's so pretty" said Zoey *gypsy clears throat* "remember what I said about the blue moon (rabbit comes out of no were gypsy hides behind mike) "really gypsy its just a bunny said Jo (then the rabbit bits her ) owww ok lets run " said Jo "I think it would be best if we split up I'll take mike let's go " gypsy said grabbing mikes hand and running off * " I don't like that chick" said Zoey looking at the place were mike and gypsy ran to "calm down red we need to move you can kill her later " said Jo


	3. Tresure hunt part 2

Hello and welcome back to Total Drama All Stars My Way last time the contestants started a treasure hunt on skull Island and just so happen to turn night what will go down on this episode of total drama all stars my way

*camera goes to view mike and gypsy* Mike gasps and you see Gypsy's eyes change color to red* "a blue harvest moon how fortuitous" Mal and Edwin (Gypsy's evil persona) said in unison *they look at each other * "crap now my plan won't work I got to get rid of him/her" once again in unison "stop that " in unison again *Edwin goes around Mal looking at him* " I get it you got m.p.d and the blue moon helped you come out faster then you expected and your plan is to win the million and buy a tour over looking a volcano am I right" "wow you how did you figure out my plan just by looking at me" " first my name is Edwin call me by my name and peon your hair is still down over your eye and you got the same plan as me" Edwin said as she fixed her hair and Mal started to do the same.

"this is quiet fortuitous two m.p.d people with evil personas that take over with the same plan" said Mal "let's team up still do are plans but work together till the final two what do you say" said Edwin "sure why not but I don't expect you to keep your word and not trick me in some way" " I should say the same to you but let's keep the tricks on the down low for now so no one gets the idea that we are not the originals"

*the cameras go to a view of all the contestants as they reach Chris and chef* "hello contestants it looks like the boys have won this challenge" said Chris "what but it was a tie"said a mad Courtney "they have all there team unlike you " Chris said as gypsy cared mike over to them " sorry guys we got a little detour" said gypsy "what do you mean detour it was fine for us"said Courtney "let's just say animals really don't like mike"said Gypsy trying to hold back laughter "they got you to" mike said pointing to Gypsy's bloody arm "omg gypsy are you ok" asked a worried Gwen

"I'm fine really " "are you sure it looks like your losing a lot of blood" "I said I'm fine now let's get a professional medic for mike his leg is pretty bad but I did what I could" said gypsy softly and then falling over "gypsy I think you need a medic to" said Gwen as gypsy tried to stand " no no I'm fine I'm just tired I'll be fine" gypsy said falling over again and falling asleep

"Well this is no good they were support to stay here till the next challenge because they got here last I guess we can just eliminate someone to night anyway let's see what is in the chests"Chris said as Duncan walks up to the chests and opens them

"There's just keys "said Duncan confused "yep pick one and use it on the secret Cabin back on the island"Chris said his eyes not leaving the blood covered sleeping body of gypsy

*back on the island Gypsy and mike are in the medic tent and the boys are checking out the cabin/mansion it's nice and clean no bugs can get in, there's a butler and it's huge anyway back at the dock*

"Courtney is gone who will get booted next what secrets will the boys find in their new cabin is gypsy and mike ok and what really happened on their detour that did this much damage to them find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS MY WAY!


	4. Hanging with the boys

Last time on Total Drama All Stars My Way the teams finished their treasure hunt on skull island the boy team won the challenge because Gypsy and Mike had a detour and came back all cut up what truly happened on there detour find out on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS MY WAY!

*cameras go to mike out side of the new cabin * *knock knock cam answers the door * " hey mike you feeling better "Said cam still worried about his friend "yeah cam my leg just needed to be sowed up I'm all good now" said mike joyfully " that's good I was worried come on in take a set get comfy " said cam " thanks cam hey guys." "yeah mike" all the guys said in unison

" um I was wondering if maybe I could stay in the mansion with you guys seeing how I'm the only dude on the other team it's weird " ask mike in a pleading voice "sure but you got to do some thing for us " said Duncan "anything just get me away from the girls it's crazy all they do is fight and talk about boys they like"mike said with a sigh

" ... except for one " Mike said staring of in to space *Duncan turned to Noah and Noah nodded with understanding* " mike you said anything right" Duncan said smiling " yeah?" Mike said a little worried " well mike you have to kiss the girl you like" Duncan said smiling even bigger now " what ...but I umm don't like anyone so I can't " mike said blushing at the thought of kissing his secret love

" oh you don't I thought you did I guess Zoey , Gwen, and gypsy are just another group of pretty girls" said Noah, mike sighed when he heard Gypsy's name not knowing he did "haha gotcha so you like gypsy is it, well you got to Kiss her not on the cheek but on the lips hahaha" said Noah "what I ... I ... I can't do that" said mike " well then good luck sleeping in the girls cabin all season" said Duncan pushing mike out

"Alright alright I'll do it " said mike not wanting to leave "you better or -Duncan got cut off " met me at the docks for the next challenge and you mite want to put on a bathing suit haha !"

**Sorry it's a short chapter I just don't know what the challenge should be I want some thing to do with water but I don't know, if you have any ideas feel free to pm or review the story and tell me if you like it （＾∇＾）**


	5. Detour!

*Cameras go to Gypsy walking into the girl cabin*

"Gypsy, you're back!" Exclaimed Gwen, still a little worried for her. "Hi guys, what did I miss?" Asked Gypsy joyfully.

"Not much, actually. When we got back to the island, you and Mike went to the medical tent. Now we're just chilling," explained Gwen. She was less worried now. "Oh, cool! I can finally get some work done," Gypsy sighed in relief, sitting down on her bed and began to write in her journal.

Out of almost nowhere, Jo grabbed the journal from Gypsy. "Hey, give that back! Don't you know to not take things that aren't yours?!" Gypsy yelled, trying to get the journal from Jo. "Same to you," Jo said with a smile. "What are you even talking about?" Edwin asked angrily. "The name on the book says Edwin, not Gypsy. Who is Edwin?" Asked Jo. "None of your business," Edwin snapped, snatching the journal from Jo "Now if you'll excuse me Sheila, I'll be on my way." Chien said, putting on the hat Manitoba gave her. She nodded to Gwen and Zoey and walked outside.

"Sally, (Gypsy's kidish/girly persona )you have to be more careful with the journal now that they know about it. I know Jo will try to take it but I'm not sure about the others, so keep an eye on them," Chien demanded as she jumped into a tree, sat down, and went into Gypsy's subconscious.

"I got nothing to write about. What should I do now that I'm in a tree?" Gypsy asked herself more than her personalities, but they answered anyway. "You should read about why you fainted," suggested a smirking Embluem. "I hate that you know what I'm thinking," Gypsy mumbled, opening the journal to Edwin's page.

"...But let's keep the tricks on the down low so no one gets the idea that we are not the originals," Edwin suggested. "Good idea, but we will already be late to the other side so there's no chance we are going to win this challenge," said Mal with a smirk. "So what exactly are you getting at?" Edwin asked. "Well they will ask where we were, so I got a plan so they don't think we wanted to lose on purpose." Mal informed, taking out Duncan's knife that he just-so-happened to steal last night.

"I know where this is going ... What are we going to tell the originals so they don't sell us out?" Edwin asked, looking away from Mal as the knife dug into the skin on her arm. "Well, the moon is still blue so we can just say that animals aren't our friends," Mal suggested as he looked at Edwin with a strange feeling forming in his stomach.

"So...How did you get your name? Its like a guy name?" Asked Mal, trying to change the subject as he gave the knife to Edwin. "Well, each letter actually stands for a word. It stands for evil demon within,"Edwin explained as she finished cutting Mal's leg.

"I can't tell Mike what to say because that will ruin my plan," said Mal, trying to think of a way to tell Mike. "Okay, well I'll have Gypsy come out. You tell her what to say when Vito comes out because she will most likely use your shirt to stop the bleeding for now," Edwin instructed, and Mal watched as her eye turned from red to brown.

**Hey guys I thought it would be good to wright about the detour and it gives you something to read while I think of a water challenge if you got an idea for a water challenge pm me and don't forget to review （＾∇＾） ****SHOUTOUT TO MY FRIEND JAZZY THANKS FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER**


	6. Wet Intern !

** Hey it's good to be writhing again my computer was broken but now I'm back! Read all the chapters so you under stand what's going on!?**

*cameras show the campers asleep in the middle of the lake than show Chris with a jet pack and a air phone* *HONK* *all the campers fall off their beds except gypsy she just sat up and looked at Chris * "what the hell man"said a furious Duncan "good morning campers today's challenge is to get to skull island ,build a boat,and paddle your way to back to the island. First team back to camp gets the night in the mansion and the losers are sanding some one home. The challenge starts ... Now!

*Everyone starts swimming to skull island ,but gypsy doesn't move an inch Vito noticed this and swam over to gypsy who was still dry on her bed* " eh yo ya know the Challenge started right? "W..W..." "Eh yo spit it out already" " WATER " said Gypsy pointing to the water to the right side of her "ehhh? What it's just plan old water " said a confused Vito "it's to deep" gypsy mumbled under her breath embarrassed but Vito heard her and looked down in the water witch was like 3 of him deep "oh? Well can't you swim ?" He said looking back at gypsy shaking her head no she looked down disappointed with herself "oh... Eh I got an idea "Vito said moving to the back of Gypsy's bed and started pushing her to skull island

*cameras go to skull island to see the boys boat almost finished and the girls boat half way done * Jo looks around *hey where is mike and gypsy we need the extra hands to finish this * just then the boys pushed their boat into the water and started off to the camp then gypsy and Vito show up gypsy still dry from not touching the water* "what took you so long" Jo said angry *gypsy looked at Vito worried that he mite tell them about her fear* "eh don't blame this on me I'm the one that doesn't mind getting my hair wet "Vito said pointing at gypsy *gypsy know he was lying and fallowed along with the lie* " I'm sorry that I take care of my hair unlike you grease Boy " gypsy said with a smirk "we could use your help over here " Zoey and Gwen shouted at the same time * Jo ,Vito and gypsy ran over to help"

*Cameras go to the boys and they get out of there boat and on to the dock and the girls arrive right after* " The boys win! Girls met me at the campfire ! " said Chris

*cameras go to the camp fire there's one marshmallow left mike and gypsy look at each other * " and the person going home to night is ..." Chris looks down at the pic of gypsy with a x on it and looks at chef. Chef shrugs Chris looks back at the now confused campers "the person going home to night is no one " "what" Jo Gwen and Zoey screamed at the same time "no ones going home to night because the person voted off the island is now a new intern and is still in/on the show " Chris said trying to make it sound like he planed this "and my new intern is gypsy " Chris said throwing mike the marshmallow

*confessionals* "sweet a job to keep me busy yay haha ugggg " gypsy said face palming then Gypsy's eyes change color to red "ok so this is a miner set back to the plan but it could still work " said Edwin taking out a sketch pad and opening the door to leave

* cameras go to mike and the boys* "you didn't kiss gypsy so go sleep with the girls " gypsy walks by "ok ok fine I'll do it" *mike turns grabs Gypsy's hand and kisses her then let's go and turns back around to Duncan "so can I stay" *gypsy looks at mike then the rest of the boys shocked Duncan shrugs back at gypsy. Gypsy blushes and runs away "um... Yeah jeez man I didn't think you would do it"said a surprised Duncan "yeah and you did it like it was nothing" said Noah confused "I just can't stand another talk about who here is cuter" mike said trying to keep calm but failing

*cameras go to Chris* " how will this plan gypsy or who ever it was work out? What is the relationship of mike and gypsy now? Find ou.."Chris got cut off " Chris the adoption papers are here for you to sign " chef yelled "and find out who I adopted next time on total drama all..." "Chris gypsy wants to talk to you about her being a intern " chef yelled "ugggg can't a handsome guy sign off a tv show in peace " Chris says as he blocks the camera with his hand.

**So that's the new chapter! What do you think ? What should the next chapter be?Pm and review **


End file.
